Fred And George
by Gryffindorian Girl
Summary: This is the chronicles of Fred and George Weasley's years at Hogwarts, before Harry showed up.


"Fred! George! The train will be leaving any minute!" Mum yelled as we ran through the magical barrier. It's not our first time, we've been before to see Percy off, but it's our first time going to Hogwarts. Mum expects us to be perfect students, just  
like Percy, our pinhead of a brother. George and I agreed to be the exact opposite.

"Mum we know, you've only told us ten times." George said in an annoyed voice.

As we walk down the crowded platform, we yell, "Bye mum!" We climb onto the steps at the back of the train, it's already steaming, signalling its departure. After heaving our trunks up onto the train, we drag them along the corridor to find a compartment.  
After searching for an empty one, with out luck, we decide to go into one with a short kid, who looks to be about our age. We slide the door open.

"Mind?" George asks.

"Nah, it's boring by myself anyway." We haul our trunks into the compartment, and with some help from the kid, we manage to get them up onto the luggage rack.

"Thanks." I say to our compartment-mate.

"No problem. I'm Lee by the way, Lee Jordan."

"I'm Fred, and this is George." I say as I point at each of us.

"You two must be twins, huh?" He asks.

"Nope, we actually met on the train." George says, trying to hold back his laughter. Lee looks puzzled.

"Kidding." George says, and we allbreak into laughter.

We sit for a while discussing what Hogwarts will be like, and what houses we'll be in.

"I think I'll be in Gryffindor... or Hufflepuff." Lee says suddenly sounding discouraged.

"What? Don't want to be in Hufflepuff?" George asks. Lee shakes his head.

"Where do you think you'll be?" Lee asks changing the subject.

"Well the rest of the family's been in Gryffindor. But mum seems to think that we'd do well in Slyhtherin. Personally, if I were to be placed in Slytherin, I think I'd leave."

I say.

"I'm coming with ya!" George says. We all laugh.

"How much farther do you think it is?" Lee asks.

"Don't know, maybe anhour?" Answers George.

"Actually..." We all jump at the new voice coming from the compartment door.

"What do you want pinhead-I mean Percy? You do know we're not required to hang out outside of home, Right?" I almost choke trying to hold my laughter back. Percy's face flushes. It takes a minute, but he regains his composure. "I just

wanted to inform you that we'll be arriving at Hogwarts shortly, so you might want to get dressed." He says clearly ignoring my jab at him. "Thank you." Lee says nervously,

obviously trying to avoid more arguing. Percy nods curtly and walks off down the hall, probably to harass some more first years.

"That you're older brother?" Lee asks. I nod. "Percy the Perfect Prefect."He grins a little. Then adds, "Well I don't know that I want to be in Gryffindir anymore. If it means having to listen to that boring git."

George nearly falls out of his seat. "You think

he's bad here, just imagine living with him." I reply. "You know, I really do hope that we all get put in the same house, it would be _very_ convenient. And, if it _does_ endup being Gryffindor, Percy might just go for a walk

by the lake and _trip._ " I grin, and so does Lee. _"Or,_ he might _accidentally_ fall off the astronomy tower..."

George adds. That has us laughing again. The remainder of the ride carries on pretty much the same, and after what seems like a long time, we finally reach the station.

"First yeers! First yeers,follame!" As we exit the train we are greeted by a very tall Man, with verybulky hairand a beard that covers most of his face. This must be the man Percy called 'Hagrid'. Hagrid leads us

to a bunch of boats. Each holds 2-3 students. Lee, George and I all climb in one of the ones closest to the back of the miniature fleet. As soon asthe last student is aboard, the boats all start moving in unison, without anyonehaving

to paddle. We're taken across a huge lake called 'The Black Lake'. As we continue moving I could almost swear I saw the giant squid under the surface. Soon enough, we reach the dock, and step through the enormous front gate of the huge castlethat  
must be Hogwarts. The room we enter into is very well lit, and surrounded by various doors and staircases. We all gather around and wait. Then, a very strict looking woman walks through one of the doors, and stops abruptly in front of thegroup.  
"Good evening, I am Professor Mccgonagal, I am head of Gryffindor house. I'm so very glad to welcome you all to your first

year at Hogwarts."


End file.
